


the road led to you

by dahyunroses



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Not proofread once again, slight nachaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunroses/pseuds/dahyunroses
Summary: you can hear it in the silenceyou can feel it on the way homeyou can see it with the lights outyou are in lovetrue love





	the road led to you

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a dajeong one shot and this is what came to me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated since I'm still working on developing my writing skills!

Freshman year had come with a lot of uncertainties, but not once had Dahyun thought about the possibility that her best friend would fall in love with a junior halfway into the year. The fact that said junior liked the younger girl back baffled Dahyun even more. Chaeyoung and Nayeon’s relationship grew fast, to the point where the pair became inseparable. Something that had bothered her a lot in the beginning

Dahyun wasn’t as outgoing as Chaeyoung was with strangers, she liked to stay in her own comfort zone, where it was all nice and pleasant, and nothing could hurt her. The outgoing sides of Dahyun were only noticed when she really got to know someone, when she was comfortable around the other person, first needing to warm up to a new possible friend. Something she hadn’t been open to when she entered high school.

Chaeyoung’s relationship with the junior made her friend group develop quickly. Something the younger one wasn’t affected by. It wasn’t like Nayeon had a lot of close friends, but everyone did now her. Making Dahyun feel even more vulnerable walking down the hallways of the school, getting recognized as the best friend of Nayeon’s girlfriend. But in some sort, Nayeon was the same as they were, only having one really close friend. Yoo Jeongyeon.

Falling for the older girl wasn’t something Dahyun had seen coming either.

Warming up to Jeongyeon was something that came easy, immediately feeling right. The girl came with an incredible sense of kindness and made you feel like she really cared about another person. 

When Dahyun was dragged to her first house party with the three, Jeongyeon was there to calm her down from the nerves that were already visibly shown on her face. Simply holding her hand had done enough for the younger girl. But Jeongyeon still stayed by her side the entire night, claiming not to be a fan of these kinds of parties either. Over the weeks, Dahyun had started noticing more and more the things the older had done for her out of instinct. It was almost like the girl could read her. The only thing she had to ignore was the way her heart rate picked up when she caught the girl smiling at her. The pair were forced to hang out more and more because of their friends' tight relationship, but neither of them seemed to mind. Their own friendship picked up as fast as their friends their relationship did; it developed from only hanging out when Nayeon and Chaeyoung where there to Jeongyeon suddenly standing outside of her class, waiting for her to help her with her books before going to lunch. 

_“Dahyun, wait up.” A familiar voice said from behind her. She had just walked out of her math class, ready to go to her locker to put her books away. She had wanted to walk as quickly as possible so the line in the cafeteria wouldn’t be too long. When she turned around she was met with Jeongyeon slowly jogging behind her to catch up._

_Dahyun looked in confusion around as she held her books tightly to her chest. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Nayeon and Chaeyoung are going out for a lunch date,” Jeongyeon replied as she rolled her eyes. “She said that you were still in class so I figured I’d wait for you? I can help you with those books.”_

_She looked down to the books the brunette was pointing as she held them tightly to her chest. “I, uh. It’s fine. I’m just going to bring them to my locker.”_

_Jeongyeon only smiled as she held her hand up, ready to take a few books out of her hands. “Dahyun, you’re carrying about seven books, let me help you.”_

_“Oh, I, well, sure.” She answered as she felt a blush creeping up onto her cheeks from the kind gesture. She was no longer holding the books as tightly when Jeongyeon walked over, taking the books in her hands. “Wait! You don’t have to carry them all.”_

_The older just shrugged as she walked further, now carrying the seven books underneath her armpit. Shooting one look back, “Hurry up, Kim. Lunch will be over if you don’t start walking.”_

_Dahyun tightened her lips as she pulled the lower lip between her teeth, mumbling the questions softly. “We’re having lunch together?”_

And since that moment, it was still standard for Jeongyeon to walk her to lunch. The older one had always come before Dahyun could even leave the room. But she had one advantage, the younger one was incredibly slow in packing up her stuff. Jeongyeon had not once promised that she would walk her to lunch; it had just come naturally. Even though her classes were on the other side of the school. Something the younger one didn’t know. So if anyone saw a brunette sprinting down from the third floor, it wasn’t Jeongyeon. At least that’s what she told Dahyun.

But that wasn’t the only thing that helped develop their friendship. 

Nayeon and Chaeyoung’s relationship came with a lot of date nights, which was something that was hard to get used to for Dahyun. The younger girl was her only friend when she started high school, which basically made her the only person she could hang out with after school. And even though she was warmed up to Jeongyeon now, she would never have the courage to simply ask her to hang out.

Jeongyeon thought different about that. Dahyun still remembered the first time they had hung out after school, with just the two of them. The older girl had shot her text asking if she was down to watch a movie at her house, claiming that Nayeon had bailed on their plans once again for Dahyun’s friend. She couldn’t deny the nerves that formed when she read the casual text over and over. It wasn’t like she didn’t feel comfortable with the older girl, but the possibilities shooting through her head about everything that could go wrong had taken over quickly. It was something out of her comfort zone, but she knew that she had to step out of it someday. 

_“Are you sure that you want to watch this movie?”_

_Dahyun quickly nodded as she looked anywhere, but at the television, the pair had gone through selecting an entire section of movies until Jeongyeon had excitingly yelled when The Conjuring was shown on her screen. The younger one didn’t have the heart to tell her how scared she was off movies like those, not when Jeongyeon’s face had lit up so fast with excitement. Or more like the courage to tell her she was afraid._

_“We can watch a comedy if you prefer that?” Jeongyeon asked as she saw the visibly nervous girl staring at anywhere but the screen. “I will watch anything but those sappy romcoms though, I see enough of that after having to look at Nayeon and Chaeyoung all day.”_

_“Uh, it’s fine.” Dahyun managed out. “It’s your house.” She added as she shot her a smile, repositioning herself for another time that evening. The older girl had been so comfortable around Dahyun, something she couldn’t reciprocate. The only thing she could feel was her heartbeat picking up in her throat, beating rapidly. The giddily feeling in the pit of her stomach that formed whenever she smiled didn’t help her either. ___

____

____

_Jeongyeon turned her attention, sitting down with one leg on the couch while the other was dangling off. Her arm leaning on top of the cushion of the sofa as her hand supported her head. A smile bright on her face. “Are you nervous?”_

_Dahyun gulped, as she nervously laughed. “No? Why would I be?”_

_“So why did you just gulp?” Jeongyeon replied as she quirked her eyebrow, a smile still plastered on her face._

_Because you’re smiling at me and I don’t know why it’s making me feel so happy or why my cheeks feel so warm. “I don’t really like scary movies.”_

_“Ah, if that’s it; you should have just told me.” She replied as she quickly shook her head with a smile, attention back to the television as she scrolled through another section with her remote. She turned her attention around once more as she looked at Dahyun. “You could’ve just hidden in my shoulder if you were scared, you know.”_

_“I… Oh,” Dahyun answered, no longer able to hide the blush on her white cheeks. “I guess?”_

_Jeongyeon just laughed, “I’ll go search for a comedy.”_

_Falling for Jeongyeon wasn’t something she ever expected on doing, but she surely did hard that night._

And now here she was, more than a year later, watching Jeongyeon from across the room as she slowly took a sip out of her beer. Falling in love with the older girl was something that she couldn’t stop from happening, not when she let her in so easily. But how could she not have? When simple walks to lunch went into walks home, when casual hangouts suddenly turned into friendly dates. Sleepovers became regular, just like riding to school together the second the older one got her license. How could she not fall when Jeongyeon did everything to make it feel like she was already hers?

Dahyun called it pathetic; she had waited for more than a year to tell her about her feelings, she watched herself fall deeper and deeper, until the second she couldn’t anymore. She felt like was she drowning, and the only way she could catch air was if she told her about how she felt. Simply not being able to let Jeongyeon leave for college without telling her how she felt. She had a whole plan, Dahyun. This was going to be the night where she confessed to the said girl. It was a party to say goodbye to the seniors. It was a way to say goodbye to Jeongyeon. To the walks to lunch, the drives to school, the lunches together, it was a goodbye to everything. And an opportunity. An opportunity to tell her how she felt.

Instead, she was stuck on a shitty couch, listening to way too loud music as she watched the girl chatting up someone else. The jealousy had formed quickly. They had walked in together. It was their thing. Attending the parties but never actually partying. They just enjoyed themselves as they watched the other people making a fool of themselves after they had too much to drink. But Jeongyeon had left the second she came back with a drink for the both of them. Dahyun should’ve known though, the older girl carrying three beers instead of two. And now she had sat her for about an hour, alone. She had walked past her a few times to get a new drink, hoping that the older got the message. But Jeongyeon stayed put every time. The only reason why Dahyun hadn’t interrupted them was because she didn’t want to seem rude, or let her jealousy show. Jeongyeon was allowed to have different friends. She had no reason to even feel jealous. They were simply just friends, Jeongyeon, and Dahyun. Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt her when she was set to the side this easy.

So after the sixth try, Dahyun figured it was time to go home. Alone.

Walking out of the house, she was met with cold air around her. The sky was dark while a few stars were visible. Dahyun looked up to the moon shining brightly as she breathed in deeply, with a shake of her head she looked at the time. _01:12 AM._ She had to found a way to get home, luckily for her. She wasn’t too far from home, only had to remember the route Jeongyeon had taken her along. Which she knew she wouldn’t remember, at least not clearly. Her maps app probably helping her more after the beers she had. Now she was nowhere near drunk or intoxicated, just couldn’t risk walking the wrong way, not at this timeframe. 

A tap on her shoulder made her stop what she wanted to do. “Where are you going?”

Dahyun didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. Her eyes stayed focus on her phone as she typed her home address in. “Home.”

“Are you not having fun?” 

Dahyun turned around with a sarcastic laugh, “Are you really asking me that right now?”

“Do you want me to take you home?”

“You’re too busy for that,” Dahyun responded as she turned her attention back to her phone. 

Jeongyeon frowned, “Did I do something wrong?”

The younger one laughed again, sarcastically, “No. You’re fine, go back inside.” She looked at her maps again, confirming that it was going to lead her the right way. She turned back around and started walking away, not even saying a simple goodbye.

“Dahyun, stop. Where are you going?”

“Home.” She simply answered.

“No, you aren’t,” Jeongyeon answered with confusion, making Dahyun turn around once again. 

“What do you mean I am not? Go back inside. I’m going home.” 

“Can you even read a map? You’re not supposed to go left here if you want to go home.”

Dahyun stopped in her tracks as she saw the little blue arrow changing as she walked to the opposite way. “Whatever. Go back inside.” And as she walked further, she no longer heard the older one behind her, only saw her back entering the house again. Dahyun couldn’t ignore the way it hurt, she had hoped for her to follow her, but the fact that she went back inside let her know that confessing wasn’t going to result into anything good either way that night.

Instead, she continued to walk on, walking a bit faster so she could reach her house more quickly. Following every step the phone told her to take. It had taken about four minutes for Dahyun to hear something again. “Wait up!” As she looked back, she was met with Jeongyeon trying to catch up to her. Dahyun frowned as she stood still. Jeongyeon’s breathing was quick once she had reached her. “God, I’ve been calling for you for minutes now, are you trying to become the fastest speed walker or something?”

Dahyun bit her lip softly, “Why are you here? I thought you went back inside?”

“I had to grab my jacket, and yours.” She said, the younger her eyes dropped to the blue jean jacket Jeongyeon was holding. Immediately put it on when the older handed her the jacket, suddenly noticing the breezy air around her again. 

Dahyun nodded to her, “Thanks.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you weren’t enjoying yourself? I would’ve taken you home.”

“You were busy.”

“I didn’t know that it was bothering you, though, I thought you were having fun,” Jeongyeon answered the girl with a frown on her face. “I wouldn’t have stayed if I knew you were bored or anything.”

“How could I not have been? You dragged me there and left me the second we got in.” Dahyun replied. “You know I’m not a fan of these parties, yet I came. Because you asked me too.”

“But I really thought you were having fun. I mean I saw you get a drink like seven times.”

Dahyun let out a laugh while she shook her head, “Because I was trying to get your attention! Don’t ask me to tag along if you’re just going to flirt with a different girl all night.”

“So it would’ve been okay if I was the one flirting with you?”Dahyun couldn’t respond; she felt her heartbeat pick up again as she swallowed the lump in her throat. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Never mind,” Jeongyeon said as she looked down at her feet. “I’ve made so many efforts over this year and not once have you picked up on it. It’s fine.”

The younger one frowned, “I’m not following.”

“No, because you’re the most oblivious person walking around this earth.”

“I don’t feel like that’s a compliment.”

The older one let out a desperate laugh. “This was me trying to get over you tonight, Dahyun.”

“You... Over me?” Dahyun responded as she let the words hit her. “You have feelings for me?”

She let out a deep sigh as her eyes stayed stuck on the ground in between them; she looked vulnerable. A way Dahyun had never seen her before. “I’ve been trying to let you know about that for almost the entire year, Kim.”

The quietness around them was taken as an answer by the older one. A rejection. She looked up once before she tried to walk past the younger one, wanting to run from the tense air as fast as possible. But Dahyun’s words stopped her. “Wait, I have to process.”

“I just told you about my feelings for you, and you have to process?” Jeongyeon asked with an unbelievable tone to it. 

Dahyun nodded fast. “Exactly. I mean, I had this whole plan tonight, you know? We were going to the party, judge some people together and go home afterward. On the ride home I would tell you all about my feelings for you and you would be surprised by them, the answer to my feelings I did not plan because well I didn’t know but now I do and the whole night already happened differently than I expected, so yes. I have to process.” Jeongyeon just smiled at the rambling girl until she stopped talking. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You have feelings for me as well?”

“Oh, yeah. A lot.”

Jeongyeon chuckled as she took a shy step forward. “We’re idiots, aren’t we?” The sudden closeness only made Dahyun able to nod at what she said. Her eyes had dropped to her lips. The second the older one had taken the step. A hand reached up to cup the younger one's chin, making her look up at her. “Is this okay?” Dahyun searched for something in her eyes, confirmation that they were thinking the same thing, but the second Jeongyeon’s eyes dropped down as well, she knew. With a soft push on her toes, Dahyun connected the pair of lips in a sweet kiss. The older one was surprised by the sudden movement against her lips but responded the second her head wrapped around what was happening. The hand that used to be on her chin was now on the back of Dahyun’s neck while Dahyun’s hand dangled to the side, no idea what to do with them. Jeongyeon had quickly taken the lead in the kiss as she moved her lips softly against the youngest ones. The kiss was innocent, and it wasn’t going to lead anywhere, but that didn’t mean that they wanted it to stop. The feeling they both had been longing for finally there.

The older one carefully took Dahyun’s hand as she placed them on her own waist, giving Dahyun something to hold on too. It made her more daring, as she tried to take control off the kiss, pressing their bodies close. A few pecks were shared in between before they separated for the air that they both needed. Dahyun was quiet as she stared at Jeongyeon’s now plumped lips, a red color on both their cheeks. “Do you want to sleep over?”

Jeongyeon just smiled as she took the hand that was waiting for her, “I would love too.”


End file.
